


Bubbles and Honesty

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtub Sex, Ex-Homeless!Peeta, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Couple at the End, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have sweet heart-to-heart time together while in the bathtub in this outtake of the "Are Those For Me?" Universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaGracie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGracie/gifts).



> Characters are not my property.
> 
> This is the missing bathtub scene from "Are Those For Me"
> 
> Unbetaed. Excuse the mistakes.

The last couple of days have been like a dream come true for me!

Katniss found me, took me in, became my friend, my biggest supporter... My lover. She's given me back almost everything I tought lost to me for good: my confidence, my resolve, my dignity, even the notion that I'm loved and wanted. She's given me the tools to rebuild what was torn down, and little by little, I'm learning that my self worth is so much more than accepting myself, but actually seeing beauty in my own reflection and personality. 

I don't think she's aware of just how much she's improved my life. It's not just the housing, but that has a lot to do with boosting my moral, but it's the companionship, the way she looks at me when she opens the door and sees me in her space, like she truly is happy to see me; it's the way she takes care of me in the small details... She's been doing my laundry, and she just seems... Joyful, folding my underwear and socks. I've never witness anyone folding other people's laundry, looking so content! I'm not sure she's even realized just how domestic we've become, or the extent she's become more than my landlady, I hope she does notice soon. It'll be so much easier when she does.

I'm officially head over heels for her, and I'm not sure I can keep quiet about it for long. 

 

She arrives from work, and drops her purse on the long skinny table by the door. I smile, because Katniss is a creature of habit, in a second, she'll call my name while dumping her shoes in the hall. 

"Peeta," Two consecutive thuds on the carpet floor come right after. "There's a movie I want to see on pay-per-view, I was thinking we could call it an early night..." 

"And stay in," I finish for her half mimicking her voice, half smiling widely at her, as I meet her just outside the kitchen. 

She scowls at me and gives me the stink eye. "Very funny," she mocks. 

"I ran you a bath... Hopefully is still warm." I tell her leaning down to place a quick kiss on her lips, that she accepts readily. 

"Ooh!!!" Her eyes light up like a million stars, "I knew I was keeping you around for a reason!" She jokes, "Do I get a foot massage and pedi with that bath?" 

"My lady, you'll get anything you want with that bath. I'm your humble servant," I make an exaggerated bow, and she laughs beautifully, rendering me useless. 

I really am a lovesick puppy for this woman!

"Anything from my humble servant, huh?" She says tapping the corner of her beautiful mouth in mock thoughtfulness. She smirks and her eyes get a devilish glint when she looks back at me, "Careful what comes out of your mouth, Mr. Mellark. A girl could take advantage of that kind of offer..." Her eyes give my body a hungry once over while biting her lower lip sexily, then she pops the top button of her blouse, and turns around, takes two sexy steps and throws me a look over her shoulder, "Follow me, servant boy," she says in seductive voice that has me panting and hardening immediately.

Fuck... I'm really fucked! This woman has me wrapped up around her little finger and she doesn't even know it! 

I do her bidding without fuss. We leave a trail of clothing of the floor as we make our way to the steamy bathroom. She's gorgeous, the way she moves so gracefully drives me insane some times. 

"I hope you didn't mess with your tattoo shoot artwork, servant boy, I'll be very upset if you washed it off without me," she pouts with her hands on her hips, the only piece of clothing she's still wearing are her panties. I have to refrain myself from dropping on my knees and worship her perfect breasts. 

"I didn't touch it, as you requested, my lady. But I do need to wash it off before my next appointment with Cinna, which is tomorrow," I tell her trying to keep my eyes on hers, I really don't want to be crass or disrespectful, leering at her naked chest while trying to communicate an actual important piece of information, doesn't seem very gentlemanly.

She smiles happily when I say the artwork it's still there. I have no idea why she seems so fixated on it, but if she likes to look at it, then she can have her fill. I'm here to make her happy any way I can!

She invites me to join her in the bath. At first I'm at a loss for words, I've never shared a shower with a girl, let alone a bathtub, but the way her cheeks blush prettily, tells me she's never done it either, so before I can question it, I'm pulling off my shirt, and shucking away my trousers.

She shimmies out of her tiny panties reflecting my doppy smile back at me. Once we're both naked, she raises on tip toes, and kisses my lips shyly. We smily goofily at each other and then squeeze in the tub together.

The bathroom has one of those more modern tub-shower one piece combination, with a very thin lip around the top of the tub. 

I wonder if she's thought about sharing a bath with me before, because she climbs in and situates herself against the wall and motions for me to join her facing the water taps, and then she sits with her legs surrounding my hips. It's a tight squeeze, only possible because she's so petite. 

Katniss starts to wash away the painted tattoo from my back. We exchange small talk while she wipes away the colorful dyes off my skin with a soft sponge. She's so gentle, I can feel her care and love, and then she starts dropping kisses all over my shoulders and neck. 

If it wasn't for her inability to stay cool and out of her head for a second, we could had have the most romantic time ever; but the moment I try to ask what am I allow to hope from our burgeoning relationship, laying out my heart and hopes for her, I she goes tense. I manage to twist around on the confined space, until I'm kneeling on the water facing her I know just by looking at her nervous tick of chewing on the inside of her cheek, she'll say something she truly doesn't mean, but will be hurtful as hell nonetheless. 

I'm about to interject, make her mind derail of whatever her pretty head is going before she can overthink it and end up ruining the moment. I cover her body with mine, and start kissing her neck and shoulders. For a moment I think she'll comply, get loose, relax, but I'm completely wrong when I mentioned that I heard her say she loves me. 

Her breath hitches, her dainty hands push back against my biceps creating a gap between our bodies, and then she speaks:

"What if it's all a game?" She asks. 

I push back from her a fraction. _Is she actually saying this to me right now?_ I'm trying really hard to not get angry at her outburst, I know by now she has a bit of an issue with saying the wrong thing when she's nervous or threatened, but damn it, she's an adult! She picked me up from my homeless shelter and brought me home with her, she's sought me out ever since we met since the very begining, she pleaded with me to come stay with her, and everything that has happened between us afterwards, has been all because she's given me the honor to be with her; for her to even hint that this has all been a game is just cruel and hurtful.

I won't stand for it.

I know what I heard and after gotten to know her a little bit, I'm damned sure she's not the type of person to say she loves someone on a whim or for thrills. She told me she loved me, and I know she meant it. I'll make her retract that comment of this being a game, if it's the last thing I do. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'm not about to let her get into her own head and ruin a wonderful thing. I just need a minute to gather myself, so I sit up and away from her just for a second, distance from her is what I need, as much as I can get in this close quarters. 

But then, she saves me the effort of confronting her with my more articulate arguments.

" _Peeta. Don't. Don't act like that. Like I'm pushing you away because that's not what I'm doing._ " She says and her eyes clearly reflect the panic that's threatening to swallow her up whole. She takes a deep breath, her exquisite breasts half covered in bubble water, rise and fall enticingly, then she says, " _I think it's incredibly sweet that you want to put our initials on you. And yes, Peeta. Yes, go ahead and do it._ " She bites her lip digging up all her bravery as her mesmerizing gray eyes search my face openly, " _You've got to believe me when I say this. I'm not very good with words, so I won't say it very often,_ " Katniss says with a little tremble in her lip but with determination in her eyes. " _I love you. I do love -- unfff!_ "

My mouth connects with her so fast and hard, we will have bruises lips in the morning. 

I kiss her with hunger and desperation. I kiss her with all the stress, anger and worry she caused me a moment ago slowly dissolving into the bubbly bath water. I palm her breasts clumsily, insistently, and she keens arching her back into my palms readily. 

I rip my mouth from her's and stare into her glassy ones, "You have the worse case of foot to mouth I've ever encounter my whole life, Katniss Everdeen. But I'm gonna teach you a thing or two of how to use a mouth in just a moment, then, I'm going to ask you a few questions, serious questions, and you will answer them as honestly as you possibly can, and then I'm going to take to bed and have my fucking way with you... Do you oppose?" I whisper harshly into her ear, our naked, soapy chests rubbing against each other sensually, I can feel her heart drumming wildly reflecting my own. 

She nods in enthusiastic agreement, but I can't have a mute answer, no matter how visible and unmistakable her answer seems, so I ask again, this time stressing my need to hear her words and not just her actions. 

"Will you accept my terms, Katniss? Will you let me eat you out in the tub until you go hoarse screaming my name, and then be honest with your answers, so I can take you to bed and give you the most mind blowing orgasm of your life? You have to say it, Katniss. Yes or No." 

"Y-yes, Peeta. Anything you want. I'm yours to do as you want," she moans her words, while I use my free hand to spread her thighs as widely as the tub allows her to go. 

I push her back against the bottom of the tub. She doesn't fight me, in fact she's as docile as a lamb, letting me guide her body to the position I want her in. I'm hovering above her, her breath hitches when my knee wedges at the apex of her legs, and I rub her center with the top of my thigh. 

"You're so beautiful," I tell her softly, allowing myself to leer at her body greedily. "After tonight, nothing will be ambiguous between us. Everything will be as clear as day, and you'll be as mine as I am yours. No hesitations, no mind games, no fears,"

"Okay," she expels into her breath.

"So you'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it,"

"Then come up. I need to taste that sweet pussy of yours," 

With both my hands on her small waist, I pull her out of the water without effort. She only tenses for a moment, after the shock of my movement and the contrast of the cold air wear off. She's only partially out of the bath, with her butt cheeks resting on the rim of the tub and her shoulder blades propped against the tiles of the wall behind her. 

I kneel between her parted legs, one of my hands holding her hips in place and the other one busy, massaging her fleshy lower lips.

She whimpers expectantly, her eyes riveted to where my hand is caressing her most private parts. 

"Are you ready, Kat?" I say in a strangled voice, choked with want and lust. 

"Please, Peeta..." She begs widening up her legs in invitation. 

I dive into it like a man dying of thirst. I know it won't take me any time at all to get her off. She's so worked up and I feel it in the tremors shaking her body. She's as turned on about this as I am, maybe even more, and I plan on giving her the most wonderful night of her life. 

I start up by licking all the soapy water off of her. I try to block away all the delicious noises she's making above me; I try to ignore the way her body ondulates, tenses and flexes with each pass of my tongue. I have to close my eyes to concentrate, otherwise this will be a very short venture for the both of us, and can't have that. Not when I want to do so much for her tonight. 

With my fingers, I keep her slit open for my starving mouth. My nose runs along her length when I decide to stop just licking, and plunge my tongue deep into her warmth. She groans and bucks forward against my face when the bridge of my nose presses against her clit. Her hands that up until this moment have been bracing her weight on the rim of the tub, rush to pull on my wet, sloppy hair, which is a good thing, since it's so long, it's sticking to her inner thighs annoyingly, although she doesn't seem to mind it one bit. 

Her ass slides of the edge of the tub, and I have to hold her up by the stomach, so we don't go under water together. I don't think she's got any strength to hold up with her arms any longer, so I tear my face from her dripping core, to reposition her more securely. She whines in protest, but when I lift her legs from the water and prop them on either side of the lip of he tub, she simply scoots upward, obediently. 

Her legs are impossibly spread open to my gaze, mouth and body in this position. I can't help but stare at her womanhood, marveling at how gorgeous that piece of her anatomy is. She's nicely trimmed in all the places that matter, with scarcely any of her curly dark hair out of place. My fingers itch to touch her, to sink deep into her, but I promised her I was going to show her what a trained mouth could do, but before I can bring my lips to her heat, she sneaks a hand down between her legs and starts teasing and rubbing herself. 

I growl, "None of that, Kitty-Kat, you can give me a show another day, right now, I'm the one making you squirm!" 

 

so I compromise with myself, I lower my lips to her lower ones, and kiss her until she's panting desperately. My fingers join my mouth and together, I finally bring her to release. 

I have to rip myself off of her, to allow her room to rest. She slides slowly into the water, breathing raggedly and hard. Her tits heave up and down above the foam of the bath until she sinks all the way down into the lukewarm water. She springs back up a second later, spluttering excess water from her nose and mouth, her hair sticks to her skin like a curtain of onix armor, and her breasts bounce back into my line of sight, the dark pink buds of her nipples still erect and inviting. She's perfect! How did I ever deserved such a goddess is beyond me, but I swear, I have to make my intentions clear to her, so she never questions or doubts my commitment to her. 

Shes wiping the water off her face with both hands, when I reach for her wrists and in one fluid motion, pull her to straddle my waist. Water splashes all over the floor, but I ignore it for now. I'll clean it up after I'm done with her in bed. 

She squeaks like a mouse when I pull her to me, but wraps her shapely legs around me with a dopy smile on her face. She looks satisfied. Pleased. Too bad I still have plans for her outside this tub.

But Katniss being Katniss, threatens to derail all of those plans. Her arms round my neck, and her sweet smile brightens as she starts kissing my face, neck and shoulders. Her nails drag against the base of my skull making me shiver, and one of her hands descends down my chest, trailing over my abdomen and sitting right on my aching cock. I twitch in her palm, and her smile turns devious. She wraps her slim, dainty hand around my shaft and starts to pump me deliberately slowly. 

"Katniss," I say her name in a warning tone that lacks real heat, "We are supposed to be having a serious conversation after my snack, remember?" I half growl half groan into her neck. 

She lets a small snort escape, before answering, "We can still talk. Only my hands are busy right now, my ears and mouth are free to have this heart to heart," 

I grab her wrist and pull it away from my dick forcefully, I only give her a hard stare, my hands wrap around her tiny waist, and I lift her up a few inches, and blindly push my hips upwards while forcing her downwards at the same. I impale her on my cock so fast and unexpectadly, that she cries out in surprise. It takes a second to regain her breath, but her arms coil around my neck like vises.

"Fuck!" She meowls weakly into the crook of neck. "You feel so good, Peeta. Fuck... I-I'm so full..." 

"You like that?" I ask her sweetly, brushing wet strands of hair off her face and neck before kissing her on the forehead. 

She nods.

"Good," I say quietly, and grip her hips firmly in my hands and start guiding them up and down my length. She moans quietly into my skin, and that's when I ask my first question through ragged breaths and short, choked up words. 

"Katniss, I want you to be my girlfriend, officially. I want to take you out on dates, hold your hand and wrap my arms around you in public. Will you let me?" I wait for her to think this over a few moments, before passing a kiss to her jaw, and beg her to say yes. "Will you allow me to take you out on an extravagantly expensive date. Pay for dinner and a movie or something alike, that normal couples do? And please, don't worry about the money. I really want to do this, for you, for us. We deserve to do this together. What do you say?" 

She tightens her arms around my neck so I can't see her face. She moans softly every time I move inside of her, and water lops around a us, licking at our sides and spilling down the walls of the tub and shower combo. 

"Katniss?" I prompt, almost desperately. I need her to answer me for my sanity. 

"Okay," she says at last, and pulls away a little, just so we can see each other's faces. 

Her eyes are red rimmed and scared. I hold her face in both my hands, my hips slow down their upward motion for a moment, while I lock gazes with the love of my life. 

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect your heart, if you just open it up for me to take refuge in it, Katniss. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I'll be damned if I ever porpusedly hurt you or disappoint you. I'll always be honest and open with you. I need you to know that I love you more than life itself, and I would do anything to deserve your love back. Will you please believe me?"

Her eyes soften, fill up with moisture that doesn't quite turn to tears. She nods again, staring straight into my eyes, then she says in the firmest voice she can muster, "Yes, Peeta. I'll be your girlfriend. I'll let you take me out on a date... just not a super expensive one," she laughs a little, and then continues, "I trust you, and I love you too."

We kiss long and tenderly. We are still conected but we have been still for a while. My cock stirs inside her, impatiently, but I ignore it. There's a few more questions I have for her, and I need her to look at me when she answers. 

"Alright, _Girlfriend_ ," I say beaming down at her, "Will you introduce me to your friends, and possibly your family?" I'm quick to add "All in your time, of course. There's no rush. I just... I want to meet your sister and your mother, and anyone that's important to you. I'll do the same... If ever my family comes around."

Its her turn to hold my face in her hands. The gesture so sweet and lovely. "I can be your family, if yours never realizes the gross mistake of turning their backs on you. You are the best person I've ever met, Peeta. Of course I'll share Prim with you! She can be your sister too!" 

I don't think she realizes the implications of that statement just yet. The enormity of her offering. But I latch on to it like a rafter in turbulent waters. I throw caution to the winds with my next question, and go at it with all my might. 

"Do you mean it, Katniss? You'll be my family?" She looks at me with confusion in her eyes, "Don't answer just yet. Think about it. For you to be my family, for Prim to be my sister..." Her eyes go round and wide as understanding dawns on her, I go for it before she freaks out and runs from this rapidly cooling bath, "This is not a proposal, Katniss. Not yet, at least. But, someday, I'll ask you for real. I'll buy you a ring and everything, I just want you to know that I'm in this for the long haul. I want to jump into this with both feet together. We don't really have to talk about this just yet, but I want you to know, that I want it all with you, and I hope you can see me as part of your future as well."

Her eyes avoid me when she says meekly, "I'm not sure I want children," she says so quietly I have to strain to hear her. 

I lift her face to mine again, "Then. We won't," I say simply, "We have the rest of our lives to decide that, sweetie. We don't have to make that desicion in one night. And..." I finally give into my cock's demands and pump into her a few times, before whispering harshly into her jaw's skin, "If we decide we want babies in the future, then we will work for them _in_ the future. I'm not ready to share you with anyone just yet, not even my own potential children."

She moves her hips into mine encouragingly, and her arms go back to caressing my chest and shoulders. I can see the wheels turning in her head. Making up her mind, deciding on something. 

"Okay to that too," she says softly, gaining speed in her movements. She waves her free hand between the two of us and brings her eyes to mine, "I'll be okay with revising the children issue in the future, depending on how San Francisco and the world treats us. I... I just don't want you to be disappointed if I never find it in me to give you babies," her eyes fall away again at that last sentence. 

I place a hand on the small of her back and halt our activities. Then I cup her cheek into my hand. 

"As long as you consider me as a prospect husband, I'm alright. I won't be disappointed if you decide not to have kids. I will never presure you into something so important. I'll support your choice, whatever it is." 

"Thank you, Peeta. I can honestly say, I do want you in my future, and I actually can see us growing old together. Yes, I will consider you a prospect," she smiles then, brightly and full of hope. 

I can't help it, but respond in kind. 

I make a mental note to run to the pharmacy for a case of Plan Bs, since we're going at it bareback right now, and neither of us is ready for any accidents. With that in mind, I grab her ass cheeks roughly with one hand, and stand up from the bathtub with the support of my free arm. She screams in surprise wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, but the water is getting cold and low, as we've splash so much of it over the edge of the tub while humping with abandon, plus, there aren't any condoms in the bathroom.

"Now, lastly miss Everdeen," I say while making a beeline to our bed still dripping wet, "Will you honestly be okay if I tattoo our initials on my body?" I throw her into the bed, droplets of water sprinkling everywhere from her long hair. 

She's laughing, a full belly laugh. "As long as it isn't something cheesy, like a heart or something... I can already picture you with a cutesy drawing."

"Okay. So, a manly heart?" I say reaching for a condom and tearing up the package. I add to my list of pharmacy items more condoms because I'm already running low. I wonder if the V.A. will cover vasectomy? I've heard it's reversible and less intrusive that tying tubes. I add a mental note to check into that as well.

Her eyes are full of mirth, but they descend to my erect member that I'm trying to fit into the prophylactic. She gets on her hands and knees and makes her way to the edge of the mattress, then with a smirk, takes the half worn condom off of my hands, and without pause, opens her mouth to suck me whole. I'm not usually the kind of guy to abuse oral when it's being done to me, but she takes my hand and places it on her head, her eyes looking up at me and I swear I'll cum in her mouth if I don't get out of it right this second. 

"Slow down, Kitty-Kat, I don't want this to be over so soon," I pull on he hair roots slightly, and she releases my cock with a pop.

She smiles at me with a servile touch. I'm fucked. I really am.

I grab the condom still in her fingers and jab my dick right in it. Then I lean over her body, grasp her hips tightly and turn her around, so she's facing away from me, without warning, I thrust right into her expectant pussy and pummel her flat onto the mattress with punishing speed.

Her legs give out, and prop her ass upward again. She moans, whimpers and calls out my name. Her little hand finds its way between her legs, and starts rubbing herself furiously, which means her next orgasm is at foot.

Her face is flushed against the sheets, and her voice is muffled when she calls for "Faster. Harder. Ugh..." 

I oblige, and do something I'll be mortified about after I get back to my senses: I spank her ass. 

"Peetaaah... again!!!" She keens wiggling her ass in time to meet my hips. 

My balls are slapping against her thighs, and I swear I'm going to explode right away, so I pull out of her, the movement so sudden it makes her fall flat on the bed. I grab her ankles and twist her body so she's in her back instead of on her tummy. She's breathing hard and raggedly, her eyes hooded and lustful. The way she moves her hands all over her body, pinching her nipples makes me wild, but I need her to cum again before I do, so set her feet on the mattress, and kneel between her legs.

She tastes divine! She smells like heaven! 

I lick, nip, suck and kiss her pussy until her fingers slide into my hair to force my head down, while she bucks into it in desperation. I put my fingers to work as well, rubbing, caressing and sinking deep into her crevices. She's so wet! My face is a mess of juices, when she starts convulsing with her release, I pull back from her, and swiftly sheath myself into her. My fingers keep on working her clit the whole time, and a garbled version of my name, followed by "I do love you," keeps falling over and over from her lips. 

I finally let go of my restraints, and empty myself into the condom, while enjoying the small aftershocks her inner walls are going through while squeezing me inside her heat. 

I drop my whole body weight to the side, not completely missing her body. I'm half laying on top of her, half laying on the bed, but all she does is kiss my shoulder sweetly and comb back my hair off my face. 

After a moment of silence, where we sit there still and content, she whispers, "I never considered myself a lucky girl, but I guess the odds were in my favor the day at met you. I love you, Peeta. I want us to have a home and happy life together,"

I rise on my elbows to hover over her, staring down into her beautiful face, her eyes are filled with adoration, and I'm sure my reflect the same feeling, "I love you too, Katniss. I want you to know, that as long as I have you, I'm home." I tell her sincerely before we kiss. 

Then, because it's all been so serious tonight, and I need her to know we are alright, I say into the kiss, "Now, we should get back to important issues. The hard questions. The stuff that keep me up at night in wonder,"

"Oh-oh... And what is that?" She says wrinkling her forehead.

"I know you're crazy about me, and you want my perfectly chiseled body for sexual gratification... but, I'm not sure you've told me what your favorite color is? Judging by your closet, I think it's black... Or really dark gray!"

She laughs, and slaps my bicep weakly. "You make me sound like Lego Batman!" She says into fits of laughter. 

"Hey... Everything is awesome, love. What can I say?" 

We kiss again, and spend good part of the night exchanging a light banter. When she falls asleep, I slip out of bed and clean up the bathroom. I get dressed in sweats and a Tshirt, and go to the pharmacy to get that Plan B in case she chooses to take it, because although I hate leaving her in bed alone, I want her to always know I'm watching out for her, protecting her. Because that's what we will always do. Protect each other. Trust each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this installed took so long to post. I've been working on multiple stories, and to be honest I'm swamped with RL stuff as well. 
> 
> Hopefully it's an acceptable way at furthering their relationship. P and K still have some kinks to work out as a couple, but here it's a start in the direction we think they want to go. 
> 
> Thank you BG for allowing me to write this piece. I'm nervous about everyone's approval specially yours! Hope you like it.


End file.
